Busy Valentine's Day
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Morgan almost forget Valentine's Day, but Jackson and their family have a surprise for them.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **I wondered how Greg and Morgan might celebrate Valentine's Day with Jackson and baby Greta, and this popped into my head. I hope you enjoy, and please review.**

The Sanders household seemed busier than usual. It was a few days before Jackson's birthday, and the family had just welcomed their brand new baby Greta. Greg's parents and grandmother were staying to help with baby Greta and celebrate Jackson's birthday. And Morgan's mom and stepfather were staying at a hotel in town with her brother and sister. With everyone so busy, the upcoming holiday was not on their minds.

One early morning, Greg came into the kitchen to see Morgan walking with Greta in her arms. Morgan rubbed Greta's back and hummed a little lullaby. Greg smiled at the sight.

Morgan turned and smiled. "Hi," she whispered. "She likes to walk around." Morgan smiled warmly at the baby in her arms.

Greg smiled warmly, knowing he was blessed to have his family. Morgan glanced up and saw Greg smiling. "What?"

"You're beautiful," Greg said.

Morgan smirked. "Oh, yeah. Nothing says 'hot' like baby spit up."

Greg smiled. "I'm serious."

Morgan smiled at her husband and baby daughter.

Jackson rushed in. "Mama, is Greta okay?"

"She's fine," Morgan said as she rubbed Greta's back.

"Good morning, Jacks," Greg said as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Morning, daddy. What's for breakfast?"

"How about some waffles?" Greg asked. "You want some, Morgan?"

Morgan shook her head. "No thanks." Greta stirred and Jackson gently patted her back. "It's okay, sissy."

"Yes," Morgan said lovingly. She kissed Greta's head.

Greg hugged Jackson and smiled at his family. The quiet moment ended when Greta fussed quietly. "Oh, it's okay," Greg said as he rubbed Greta's back.

Greg's mom Marina and father Daniel came in and smiled at the young family. "Good morning," they greeted. Greg's grandmother Greta poured a cup of coffee and smiled at her namesake. "How's little Greta this morning?"

"She's just fine," Morgan said. Greta yawned, causing Morgan and Greg to yawn as well.

Jackson happily ate his waffles and chatted with his grandparents. "Great Greta, I can't wait for my birthday party."

"Are your friends at school going to have a Valentine's party, too?" She asked.

Greg and Morgan looked at each other and realized they forgot about Valentine's Day. Daniel and Marina saw the two glance at each other. "You guys have been busy," Marina said.

Morgan lovingly rubbed Greta's back. "Greg's already given me the best present." She smiled at the drowsy baby.

Greg smiled as Jackson asked, "What did you get, mama?"

Morgan smiled at Jackson. "You and your sister, sweet pea. We may not get much sleep, but you guys are better than anything you can buy."

Jackson smiled. "Even chocolate?"

"Even better than all the chocolate in the whole world," Morgan said with a smile.

"Whoa!" Jackson said with a smile.

Later that day, Conrad and Morgan's mother, stepfather, brother and sister came by for lunch and to visit Greta. Marina and Daniel told them about their conversation that morning.

"They've had a lot on their minds," Morgan's mom Anita said as she smiled at the dozing baby in her arms.

"Morgan said Greg already gave her the two most wonderful gifts with Jackson and Greta," Marina said. She smiled at the baby girl.

"She's right," Greta added.

Conrad thought for a moment. "How about we treat them to a date night?" Everyone agreed that was a good idea.

Valentine's night, Morgan and Greg were busy with Greta when Jackson came in to the room. "Mama? Daddy? Nana and everybody need to see you!"

Greg and Morgan looked at each other. "Why?" Greg asked.

"Please!" Jackson said. "Come on!" He pulled Greg's hand and Morgan followed carrying baby Greta.

"What's up, guys?" Morgan asked.

Morgan's stepfather Jerry smiled. "Ah, yes. Sanders, party of two. Right this way." He showed them to the dining room table.

Zack set two plates on the table. "Have a seat, guys."

Morgan and Greg sat down. "What's going on?" Morgan asked. Greg said, "I have no idea."

Jackson smiled at his parents. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Anita took baby Greta as Conrad said, "This is our gift to you."

Marina came in and set the dish of beef stroganoff on the table. "We cooked dinner for you guys."

"And I made you this!" Jackson said as he handed Greg a homemade Valentine card. "I made Greta one, too!"

"Aw, thanks," Greg said as he hugged Jackson.

"And you two get a dinner to yourselves," Conrad said.

"We'll watch Jackson and Greta so you can have a nice romantic evening," Anita said as she smiled at Morgan.

Morgan and Greg smiled at their family. "Thank you," they said.

"But what about you guys?" Morgan asked.

"We'll be in the other room," Daniel explained. "We promised Jackson a movie night." He smiled at his grandson.

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

Everyone went to the living room and left Greg and Morgan with dinner. The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow," Morgan said. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Greg agreed. He smiled at his beautiful wife. "I really am sorry I forgot about Valentine's Day."

Morgan smiled softly and took Greg's hand. "You gave me the two most beautiful children and you are the best husband and father. And you show me you love me every day."

Greg felt happy tears come to his eyes and he smiled lovingly. "I'm the lucky one, Morgan. I have you, Jacks and Greta. I love you so much." He squeezed her hand.

"I love you," Morgan said.

Both smiled and enjoyed the quiet moment. Morgan and Greg tried to suppress yawns, but couldn't. Greg chuckled. "Well, they went through all this so we could have a nice dinner."

"Yeah," Morgan said with a yawn.

A little while later, Jackson and Marina read one of Jackson's favorite books to Greta. His family loved how the little boy patiently explained the story to his baby sister.

"Sissy, do you like the story?" Jackson asked Greta in Anita's arms. Anita smiled at her granddaughter. "I think she did. And it was so sweet of you to read it to her."

Marina hugged her grandson. "And you did a very good job."

Jackson beamed. "Did daddy and mama like their dinner?"

"I bet they did," Zack said. Everyone smiled and agreed.

"But why couldn't they have dinner with us?" Jackson innocently asked. "We had pizza!"

His grandparents smiled at the sweet child. "Well, they've been so busy with you and your sister they thought you might want to have dinner with us," Daniel explained.

"Yes, and they could have a romantic night to themselves," Christina added.

"Oh," Jackson said. "I guess that's okay."

Marina laughed softly and hugged Jackson as Anita gently rocked Greta. Conrad and Zack gathered the plates and cups. As they entered the dining room, they smiled at the sight in front of them. Clearing his throat, Conrad said, "Romantic night, huh?"

Jackson and the others looked in to see Greg and Morgan still holding hands and their heads on the table, sound asleep. The dinner was untouched as the pair soundly slept.

The adults laughed softly. Jackson giggled. "They sleeping!"

"Yes, they are," Jackson's great-grandmother said.

"But they missed dinner," Jackson said.

"I don't think they mind," Anita said quietly.

"Yes," Marina added. "Sometimes people are so tired, they just want to sleep."

"Yeah," Jackson said. As Conrad and Zack took the dishes to the kitchen and Christina helped clean up, Jackson tiptoed up to Greg. "Nigh night, daddy," he whispered and kissed Greg's cheek. He did the same to Morgan.

Jackson helped Anita and Marina put Greta to bed. He put his new drawing for Greta next to her crib. "Greta, this is your family," he happily explained as he pointed to the figures he'd drawn. "That's all of us, see?"

Greta cooed softly. "You did a very good job," Anita said. The baby girl gazed at her brother.

"Nana, do you think mama and daddy had a good Valentine's Day even though they didn't eat dinner?" Jackson asked.

Both women smiled. "I think so," Anita said.

Marina hugged her grandson. "And your mama is right. You and your sister are the most wonderful gifts she and your father have ever gotten, my darling."

Jackson beamed. "I love my family!"

"We love you," the women said.

Greta held out her arm and Jackson took her hand. "Did you like your very first Valentine's Day," he asked.

"I think she did," Marina said as she kissed the baby's head. Jackson smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Jackson kissed Greta's hand. "I love you, sissy. Happy Valentine's Day!"

 **The End**


End file.
